


Where Do You Even Get This Much Fake Blood?

by TheMeaningofHaste



Series: A Very Stucky Halloween [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Clint and Tony should learn not to spy, Established Relationship, Humor, I mention the plot of Halloween, M/M, The 21st century has problems, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve what the fuck is wrong with people these days?” Bucky groaned turning to bury his face against Steve’s chest. “Like seriously twenty-first century, what the hell?”</p>
<p>	Steve grinned, jumping slightly at the movie. “This came out in 1978 Buck, that was still the twentieth century.”</p>
<p>	“You know what I mean.” Bucky’s voice was muffled where he spoke against Steve’s shirt. “I mean, where do you even get this much fake blood?”</p>
<p>~~<br/>With Halloween right around the corner, Clint and Tony decide that it is their duty to introduce Steve and Bucky to modern horror movies, forcing JARVIS to lock them in their apartment until they've watched at least three. Both parties get a little more than what they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do You Even Get This Much Fake Blood?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! Whew!

                “No really Capsicle, you’ll like them I promise.”

                Steve groaned, accepting the pile of DVD’s from Clint, who gave a small whoop of triumph. “Don’t we see enough horror on a normal day guys?”

                Bucky hummed, flipping through the stack and checking out their titles. “I don’t know these don’t actually look all that scary.”

                Clint scoffed, looking horrified at the accusation that his beloved films weren’t scary enough. “Not scary? I’ll have you know Soldier Boy that thanks to the gift of modern technology and a few gallons of fake blood you hold in your hands some of the scariest hours of your life!”

                Rolling his eyes Steve grabbed the disc from the top of pile. “Halloween. Clint this was made in 1978, and you call us ancient.”

                “Watch it before you start talking smack Steve,” Clint grumbled, placing a protective hand over the cover.

                “Alright fine, maybe tomorrow,” he sighed.

                Tony held up a hand, “No way Cyberman, you are watching them tonight. JARVIS, lock down the floor once we leave. Cap and his boy toy are not leaving this apartment until they have watched at least three of these movies.”

                Steve groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Is that really necessary Tony?”

                “You bet your toned ass it is! Have a good night boys, if you get nightmares you can always ask JARVIS to read you a bed time story,” Tony waved, Clint cackling at his side as they slipped out the door. The lock clicked heavily in place.

                “My apologies sirs,” JARVIS told them. “I’m afraid I can’t over ride Mr. Stark simply on the grounds that he is childish.”

                “It’s okay Jarv,” Bucky called, popping the first disc in to their Blu-Ray player as the screen came to life. “You wanna make some popcorn Steve?”

XXXX

                “Oh this is going to be amazing,” Clint giggled, rubbing his hands together in glee as Tony booted up the screens in front of them.

                Avengers Tower was the most secure building in the world, high tech equipment controlled by JARVIS to keep an eye on every inch of the building. Unfortunately for their friends, that also included emergency access to their floors.

                “Sirs, may I suggest that this is a gross invasion of Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes’s privacy.”

                “Hey, do I judge your life choices JARVIS?” Tony grumbled as he sat back in his desk chair, accepting the bag of popcorn Clint had just made.

                “No, however, might I add that I do not spy on fellow Avengers for my own amusement.” JARVIS sounded amazingly judgmental for an artificial intelligence, but he did as he was instructed and pulled up the security feed to Steve and Bucky’s living room.

                “We just want to see if they get scared, and maybe take a few hundred pictures of them crying in terror to paste all over the building,” Clint interjected, looking very proud of their plan. “No big deal.”

                “See, no big deal buddy,” Tony smirked. “Now hush up, their movie is starting.”

XXXX

                The opening titles to Halloween began to float across the screen as Bucky flicked the overhead lights off. The room was dark, the images on the screen casting an eerie glow.

                “You ready for this Stevie?” Bucky’s smile was easy as he settled against Steve on their couch, curling his legs under him so he could lean against Steve’s shoulder.

                Humming at the contact, Steve threw an arm across his boyfriend’s broad shoulders. “As I’ll ever be I guess.”

                A few minutes later they both jumped as Michael began to stab his sister, fake blood splattering across the room. From there it was all downhill as they watched him escape, Bucky screaming at the screen. “How could you just let a psycho like that escape?”

                Steve chuckled, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s hair. “It’s just a movie Buck.”

                “No Steve, I don’t care if it’s a movie, that was just unacceptable!”

XXX

                Two floors above them Clint giggled in to his drink, coughing as it went down the wrong way. “Oh God, this is going to be amazing,” Tony smirked, patting Clint roughly on the back until he could breathe easily.

                “Just wait until he kills Annie! They’re gonna lose their shit!”

XXX

                “Steve what the fuck is wrong with people these days?” Bucky groaned turning to bury his face against Steve’s chest. “Like seriously twenty-first century, what the hell?”

                Steve grinned, jumping slightly at the movie. “This came out in 1978 Buck, that was still the twentieth century.”

                “You know what I mean.” Bucky’s voice was muffled where he spoke against Steve’s shirt. “I mean, where do you even get this much fake blood?”

                He had a real point there; Steve thought as yet another person was murdered on the screen. Fake blood poured across set, pooling in puddles and splattering the characters. Deep down, Steve knew this was unrealistic. He had seen battle, seen men die in what felt like an endless number of ways. The movie had nothing on that but still, he was going to have trouble sleeping tonight, that was for sure. Not that he would ever admit that to Tony.

                Bucky nuzzled against Steve’s neck, no doubt trying to distract himself for the gore fest on their screen as one of the characters was impaled on the wall. “Fuck this,” he grumbled, mouthing across Steve’s ear, sending shivers down Steve’s spine that had nothing to do with movie.

                “What are you doing Bucky,” Steve gasped. Bucky had rolled up on to his knees, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist as he continued to lick a nip across the blond’s jaw and down his neck, teeth scrapping across his jugular.

                “I’m not watching this shit.” Bucky’s voice was low and husky, rumbling against Steve’s skin, one hand snaking down dip underneath his shirt.

                Steve gasped, his head falling back against the couch as Bucky’s cool metal hand traced patterns across his chest, his lips never slowing on their torturous path. “Yeah-ah- that’s probably a good idea.”

                Bucky grinned, throwing a leg across Steve’s hips, straddling his lap. Hands tugged at the hem of Bucky’s t-shirt before pulling it up and over his head.  He hummed as Steve’s hands traced across his shoulders, ghosting over his collarbone and rubbing gently at the gnarled seam where flesh met metal. “I’m so glad you think so,” he hummed, rolling his hips.

                With a gasp, Steve arched up against him, hips pushing to meet Bucky’s own pressing erection. “Fuck.”

                “Language Captain,” Bucky growled, rocking his hips again as he pulled Steve’s shirt up, tossing it to the floor.

                “Fuck that,” Steve moaned, his fingers digging in to Bucky’s hips, pulling him closer.

XXX

                “Woah woah woah, what the hell,” Tony cried, his bowl of popcorn falling to the floor with a crash.

                Clint’s jaw dropped as he watched the screen in front of them. The high-tech cameras were made to make the dark room appear crystal clear, picking up the small amounts of ambient light so that they could see the two super soldiers on the couch, necking like it was bright as day.

                “Turn it off!”

                Tony scrambled, his hands flying of the keyboard in front of them, trying to wipe their screens or switch to another room, anything. “JARVIS what is going on? Get us out of here before we have to see something that can _never_ be unseen.”

                “I’m sorry sir, there seems to be a malfunction, let me inspect the situation,” JARIVS intoned, and if it was possible for AI to smirk, then JARVIS would be.

                On the screen Bucky crawled on to the floor, looking up at Steve as he slowly tugged down his pants. Steve’s head was thrown back against the couch, his eyes scrunched up in bliss as the brunet kissed back up his leg. “JARVIS NOW!” Clint cried, throwing his hands over his eyes.

                “My apologies sir, the problem should be rectified in a moment.”

                A low moan sounded from the audio system, and they didn’t have to look at the screen to know that Bucky had just swallowed around his boyfriend’s dick. His eyes still pinched shut; Clint pulled out his hearing aids and threw them across the room, suddenly incredibly thankful to his poor hearing.

                “Oh God, why can’t I do the same thing,” Tony groaned, dropping his head down against the desk. Maybe if he hit his head just hard enough he could erase this from his memory forever.

                Just as Steve’s breathing starting to hitch and he traded in his quiet moans for a series of loud curses the screen shut off, the room going blissfully quiet. Warily, Tony looked up, relieved to see the small Stark Industries logo bouncing across the otherwise dark screen. “Oh thank christ, JARVIS what the hell happened.”

               JARVIS sounded pleased with himself as he replied, and yeah Tony was starting to suspect that his damn AI was just trying to teach him a lesson.“I do apologize, I haven’t found the problem yet but, may I suggest that this is a potential flaw that comes with spying on your friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to AuthorOutOfTime for this one. I spent a few hours just staring at my computer before she got me going! I hope y'all enjoyed and thank you so much for everyone who has been so nice and supportive during this ridiculous challenge I gave myself!
> 
> As always I love to hear what you think so please leave a comment and let me know. You can also come talk to me on tumblr at ScienceofSociopaths! See you tomorrow!


End file.
